No Name Yet
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Kay, so I'm making this as I go. So far, it's a basketball game, plenty of Takari, and some mystery. Not sure where it's going yet, but I don't write the next chapter until I have at least one comment on the latest one. Hope that's not too bad, and sorry my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm just makin' this whole thing on the fly. I have no idea what I'm doing, or what'll happen next, just that I'm doin' it! So, enjoy! ;-) Oh, and I'm a HUGE Takari fan, so there's going to be a bit. Maybe more than a bit…..

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ITS CHARACTERS.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

'Where is it?! Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit!' She continued to go through her overstuffed drawers and closet, half destroying her room.

Somebody knocked at her door.

'No! Not yet! I'm not ready!' She dropped what she was holding and dove into the closet behind some clothing.

Another knock.

"Hello? Kari, we've got to go! You'll be late!" Tai gave up knocking and opened the door. "Kari? I'd have thought you'd be done with hide and seek by this age." Still, no one answered. 'I know she's hiding in here, but how do I get her to come out?' Suddenly, he grinned. Loudly, he said, "Oh well. I guess I'm going to have to tell Tk that Kari won't be able to come. *Sigh* He's going to be so disappointed! I guess Kari doesn't care, though."

Kari jumped out of her closet and scrambled into a laying down position on the floor. "So… Is it time to go yet?" She said sheepishly.

Tai chuckled. "Well, that depends. Are you ready to go?" She didn't have her cheer top on.

"Uhh...Maybe… If I can. Find. That. Shirt!" She looked ready to dive back into the closet.

"Which shirt? I mean, you couldn't possibly mean this shirt right here on your bed, could you?" Tai said all innocent like, shrugging his shoulders and holding up a cheer top from off Kari's bed.

"Ughh! Yes. THAT shirt." She swiped it from his hands and slipped it on before grabbing her pom-poms.

"Let's go!" She got a running start to the front door, with Tai right behind her. "I still beat you!" she said when Tai caught her at the door.

"You got a head start!"

"Snooze, you looze!" she said, grinning.

Tai opened the door. " Well then. Let's get going."

They calmly and professionally walked outside and stopped. They looked at each other. "Race ya!" They said in unision. They bolted for the elevator door, wild with laughter.

* * *

><p>Tk finished tying the laces on his shoes and jumped up to grab a water bottle from the kitchen. He also grabbed an envelope and slipped it in his bag.<p>

'Okay, got that taken care of. Shoes tied, clothes on, basketball ready… That should be it except…'

"Matt! I'm ready to go, Matt!" He waited a second. "Matt!" 'Where is he? He said he was just using the bathroom. He should at least answer!' He froze and slowly turned around. "Ack!" Matt pounced on him and the two brothers began to roll around on the floor, in a competition to see who could pin the other.

"You know you can't beat me at this!" his brother shouted at him through the noise they were making.

"Sure I can!" came Tk's response.

The two boys crashed into a table and knocked down a cup of water. "What are you two doing?! You should be headed out to the game!" Tk's mom had heard their racket. They froze.

"Nothing!" They said in unision.

"Come on, let's go!" Matt said, beginning the race to the vehicle he owned.

* * *

><p>So, that's the first chapter! I assume you know what's coming. If you don't, it's a basketball game. I hope you liked the first chapter, even though it was crappy. It's a little slow, I suppose, but that's how I want to start it. Please send feedback if you want me to continue! And I want me to continue, so send feedback!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! Thank you to those of you who commented on Chapter 1! I really appreciate your feedback and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! And I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed a little blank. This chapter will be a little better.

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ITS CHARACTERS.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

Kari sat in the back seat of her brother's car and looked out the window as they pulled up to the school. She could see Tk and Matt walking up the sidewalk to the school's front doors.

'Good Luck Tk.' She thought to herself. 'I know you'll win.' Even though she felt confident in Tk, she was nervous. The team Tk was up against was an eleventh grade team. She and Tk were only in the eighth grade. She was scared something might happen. Something bad. 'At least it's not football.' She continued to think about what might happen that night as Tai parked his car.

"Kari, you can get out now." Tai had opened the door for her, but she continued to look out at the sky. "Kari, Tk'll be waiting!"

"Oh right!" she said, snapping out of it. She hopped out and ran up to the front doors. She looked around for Tk, remembering that he was only by the front doors when she got out of Tai's car.

"Hey, Tk!" she said when she spotted him.

"Kari! You're early. Cheerleaders don't have to show for another half an hour." He said, grinning as she ran up to him.

"Neither do the basketball players!" she replied after giggling.

"Yeah? Well...Yeah!" Tk attempted and blushed.

Kari laughed and said, " Let's go find some seats for everyone else."

Tk nodded and the two ran into the gym.

* * *

><p>Sora and Yolei were standing in the school's gymnasium looking for some good seats.<p>

"How about here?" Sora pointed to a group of about 10 empty seats in the front of the bleachers.

Yolei shook her head. " That's too close. We should find a seat a little higher so we can see the whole court.

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right, but I don't see any." A lot of people had shown up early, filling most of the empty seats.

"Hey, look! Tk and Kari are down there!" Yolei pointed out the two by the gym door, walking in together.

They ran down to meet up with Tk and Kari.

"Hi! Tk, Kari, we're looking for seats!" Yolei shouted as she ran down the stairs to greet them.

"We came in to find some seats for you guys!" Kari exclaimed.

"Actually, I already got you some!." Tk motioned for them to follow him.

About halfway up the bleachers, he stopped and walked to a group of 9 seats with a big RESERVED sign on them.

"Sweet!" Yolei exclaimed and took a seat.

"Why 9?" Sora asked.

"Because there are 9 people showing..? Mimi couldn't come, and Kari and I'll be working down there. So…"

"Oh. I forgot Kari was a cheerleader. Well, good luck, you guys!"

10 minutes later…

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the start of the basket ball game. All but 2 or 3 seats filled in the entire place, and a bunch of nervous players and cheerleaders down on the gym floor.

Tk was standing next to a bunch of the other basketball players, nervously watching the other team walk out onto court. He looked over at Kari, who saw him and gave him a comforting smile.

He continued to watch them. One of them saw the scrawny, nervous looking player and smirked. He looked to his team mates and said something to them. One of them smiled and crushed an apple on one of the benches with one hand and looked right at him.

Tk's stomach lurched. 'Oh crud.'

* * *

><p>So, I'm trying to make it a little bit interesting. A bit of a cliff hanger. Hope you liked it, and I hope it had a little more of an inkling than chapter 1.<p>

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! I am so sorry I didn't get this chapter up earlier! You know, like three weeks ago. I'll try to keep myself motivated. But every time I put up a new chapter, it's as new to me as it is to you because I make it as I go. I don't have a plan or an idea, so it's hard to keep myself motivated. I'll try though! I hope you'll all continue to read as this story continues.

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

Kari saw Tk pale and went up to him to say good luck.

"Tk? Don't pay attention to them. They're just trying to scare you." She paused. "I- Are you- I mean-"

"Kari, It's ok." Tk's coach, several yards away, shouted out to the team to be ready- the game was about to start. " I'll see you at the end of the game." he said and smiled.

"Kari! Get over here!" The other cheerleaders called for her.

"I guess I better go."

They looked at each other for a moment, blushing

A loud horn sounded startling both of them. They stumbled to their places, ready to do their jobs.

At least, mostly ready. Tk wasn't so sure...

* * *

><p>"Can you see them?" Yolei whispered to Ken.<p>

"Yeah, Kari's on the far left of the second row in the pyramid the cheerleaders are standing in, and Tk's over there by the other team's hoop." He responded, pointing.

"Something looks...Off. Does Tk look...I don't know, odd, to you?" Yolei pointed to Tk, noticing how he seemed like he was holding back, avoiding the members of the other team.

"Actually, now that you mention it…He does."

* * *

><p>At the halfway point of the game, which was about an hour and a half after the start of the game, a horn was blown to give the players a break. So far, the other team was winning by 8 points. Tk's team walked to the benches.<p>

One of Tk's teammates bumped into his shoulder. He did nothing about it.

"What's the big idea, Tk!?" Another one of his teammates looked at him angrily and was followed with a couple of "Yeah!"s and angry stares.

Tk walked to the benches and sat down. Kari ran up to him, slightly concerned.

"Tk, what happened out there?"

"Nothing happened."

"Tk, something happened."

"The other team's just better than we are!" His voice began to rise.

"But you were-" She was cut off.

"No, I wasn't!" He caught the attention of the cheerleaders and his team, and even some of the audience.

"Tk…"

"No!" He took off for the doors of the gym, angry tears running down his face.

After a minute, he thought he heard someone behind him and was becoming afraid. He stopped and looked around till he saw the park, and a very specific tree. He ran towards it, fear gripping him, almost inexplicably, and sped up. He dodged in and out of trees, jumping over fallen branches and roots sticking out of the ground, breathing hard.

He heard a *Snap!* behind him and continued to run faster.

He tripped over some tree roots, fell down and yelped as something touched his shoulder.

"No!"

"Tk! It's just me!" Kari said, panting. "You know, you're a fast runner," she said, lightly leaning on him to catch her breath.

Tk sighed with relief and looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Tk. You don't need to apologize."

"But I do! I let my team down! I let my friends down! I let you down! I was too afraid!" He hadn't meant to say that last one and put his hands over his mouth. He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Tk…" She paused to think for a moment. "Yes, Tk. You let us down. You let everyone down."

Tk looked a little surprised at hearing his best friend say that.

"But you can go back. You can go back right now. You can play. You can decide not to be scarred by those jerks. You… You can win!"

Tk looked at her for a moment. "You- You're right!" He looked up and put a determined look on his face. "I can do this!"

"That's it! Come on, stand up, and we can still make it back before the game starts again!"

"Yeah!" He smiled with a face of confidence and put his hands under him to stand up. "Ah!" He fell right back down.

"Tk, what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I-I..My- Uh oh."

"What?"

"I...When I tripped on that tree root over there…" He trailed off.

Kari immediately understood. "But that means you can't play! Here, I'll walk you to the school so I can tell your coach while you get your food fixed up. That way, you can come and watch the rest of your team play." Then she quietly added, "But your team will probably lose."

"No!"

"What? Tk, you can't, you're- you're-"

Tk put a finger to her lips, hushing her. "I'm not going to let anyone else down." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

There was an awkward pause and they both blushed.

"O...Ok. Just, be careful. Now let's go! They may have already started!" She said then helped him stand.

They started to run back to the school, poor Tk limping the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Where's Tk!? I'm gonna slap him if he shows his sorry face! He's late!" Tk's coach was pretty irritated.<p>

The announcer began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It appears that Takeru Takaishi has not come back yet. We have waited long enough, and we need to start the game!"

There was a loud, disappointed *Aww!* in the audience.

"Wait! Wait! I'm here!" Tk burst in the doors of the school, puffing and out of breath.

Some of his teammates looked relieved, while others looked quite irked.

"Look who decided to show up!" One of them said.

"It's 'flee' k!" one of them attempted at a cheesy joke.

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now! He's here and we need to start the game up again!" Another said.

"Guys...Umm… I need to apologize. I'm really sorry. I let you all down." He looked down at his shoes. "But I won't let anyone down again!" He said with more confidence and quite a bit louder.

The entire crowd cheered, especially Tk's friends.

Kari smiled and walked back to the other cheerleaders, who also seemed slightly irked at her being late.

'That's my best friend. That's the TK I know.' She thought with a proud smile on her face. "You can do it TK!"

* * *

><p>Kay...So that's the third chapter! I tried to make much more interesting than the first two chapters to make up for it being three weeks late. It's also a bit longer, too. Thank you so much for reading, and please tell me how you like it! Also, I would love to hear anything you might like to see happen. Doesn't mean I'm going to use it, I just want to know. It helps me get an idea on how good of a writer I am.<p>-LizzyLucky


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took ages to update! I'm working on a lot of stories at once, plus school's started, too. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

The second half of the game had started and Tk was already on a roll. He had made 3 baskets in 10 minutes! That was hard for any player, but someone with a sprained ankle? Wow! The crowd was going nuts, and some were chanting Tk's name!

Up in the crowd, Ken was watching Tk especially closely. None of the digidestined knew that Tk sprained his ankle, but Ken was starting to realize that something was wrong. Tk had been extra careful on one of his feet. He moved a lot more slowly and there were a lot of times where he nearly got hit in the head by another player because he wouldn't bend down out of the way. He was limping and it was becoming worse every minute.

Yolei was cheering Tk's name when she noticed Ken's concerned gaze.

"Ken, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the game?" she asked.

"It's a great game." He replied.

"But…" Yolei pushed.

"But there's something wrong."

"What?"

"Tk's limping. He's being really slow and he seems to be having trouble. I think he may have gotten injured."  
>"You know, if you look closer, it really does seem that way. What do you think happened?"<br>"It looks like he may have sprained his ankle. I'm worried. What if he gets seriously injured? Why is he even up there?" Ken replied.

"You say something?" Tai was sitting right next to Ken.

"I think Tk's in trouble." Ken said. This time, it was loud enough for all the digidestined to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"Tk's limping. Can't you see it? I think he sprained his ankle." Ken answered.

Several "Uh oh"s and "Oh no"s were heard.

Everyone had stopped paying attention to the ball and turned it to Tk.

After a while of watching Tk nervously(Including Kari), when there was only 5 minutes left in the game, everyone decidedly settled down. Tk was doing ok on the court. Nothing bad had happened for hours, even with a sprain, and his team was doing good. The teams were tied.

"I think he'll do fine. There's only 5 minutes left, after all." Yolei said.

Everyone released their tense and got comfortable.

But, the thing is, once you think everything's ok and nothing bad will happen, you're proven wrong. With 10 seconds left, one team would have to get the ball into a hoop or the game would be tied and they'd have no winning team. It looked like the opposing team would win. But, lucky Tk got ahold of the ball and ran to the other side of the court to the opposing team's hoop. 5 seconds left, he shot at the hoop as one of the other team's players ran into him. The crowd was counting down from three as the ball flew. It went through the net at 1 and Tk's team won. Everyone was cheering. But now a not-so-lucky Tk was on the floor, extreme pain on his face. Kari had immediately ran to his side to check on him. The rest of the digidestined were also racing down the stairs towards Tk.

"Tk, what happened!?" Kari asked him. She already knew that one of the other players had knocked into him. But she couldn't tell if it was on purpose or an accident.

"I'm fine…" He said, reassuringly.

"No, you're not." She replied.

The player that had knocked into him came running over, a horrified look on his face. "You all right? Sorry, buddy. I should've been paying more attention." He was a tall, buff guy from the other team, but his expression was soft and apologetic.

Tk sat up and looked around him at all his friends, Kari, and the one player apologizing. "Guys, seriously, I'm ok!"

No one said anything, but they looked a little less tense.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked, quietly.

"Sure I'm sure." Tk smiled at her.

"Then let me help you up." The player said. "It's the least I can do. By the way, I'm Kaz. You're Tk, right? The crowd loves you!" He said, pulling Tk up gently and trying to make some friendly conversation.

"Yeah, I'm Tk. It's nice to meet you, Kaz." Tk stood up and yelped. "Whoa!" He fell back down.

"What's wrong, Tk?" Kari asked, concern, once again, working it's way into her voice.

"I-I think my ankle's broken."

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one I sprained earlier."

"You sprained your ankle earlier?" Kaz asked, seemingly amazed.

"Yeah. But I couldn't let me team down any more than I already had. So I played. I guess it was more fragile from being used so much after such an injury. Dumb choice on my part."

"You did incredibly well. Especially for having a sprained ankle." Kaz commented.

"Thanks. Now I've just gotta figure out what to do next." Tk said.

"We call 911!" Matt said. Kari and Kaz had been the only ones that spoke to Tk before, but Matt was worried too. He couldn't just sit and watch his brother sit on the floor in pain! "We need to get you to the emergency room, Tk! We need to take care of your ankle!"

Tk didn't say anything, but he agreed with a nod.

Matt pulled out his phone and walked a few feet away from the group to get an ambulance.

A couple minutes later, the vehicle showed up to take Tk to the emergency room. The digidestined, Tk's basketball team, and Kaz followed and were lead to a waiting room.

Since it was just a broken bone, and nothing too serious, Tk was out within the hour.

"Tk! Are you ok?" Kari asked, running into him with a hug.

"I'm fine, Kari. I'm gonna be on crutches for a couple weeks though, at least. I don't know how long I'll have this stupid cast, but I'll be up and running before you know it!" He reassured her again.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said, nearly to tears.

"Me too." He hugged her.

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! I'm debating whether or not to make that the end. It could be an ok ending, but I have several other stories I'm working on too at the same time. Let me know what you think!<p>

**-LizzyLucky  
><strong>


End file.
